


All of You

by nonsensebearer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonsensebearer/pseuds/nonsensebearer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love your eyes."<br/>"I know. Everyone does."</p>
<p>Only boyfriends can say enough to make a model blush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of You

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea through an RP with my friend Seishun, whose Izumi is very cute and perfectly tsun. This is dedicated to her!
> 
> Please enjoy! ヾ（〃＾∇＾）ﾉ♪

     Izumi didn't like cuddling.  
  
     In fact, any sort of close contact disgusted him, which made it extremely hard to deal with when his boyfriend was the most cuddly person in the entire academy: Sakuma Ritsu.  
  
     "Idiot, I can't move like this."  
  
     "That's fine. I don't want you to leave." Arms had wrapped themselves around the model's thin torso, holding him to the older boy whom lay against his lap. The hug was warm, the sleepy bear almost like a teddy bear when he pressed his soft head of hair against his stomach. Against his better will, Izumi's hand lifted to trail through the soft black tufts at his waist, which he'd secretly enjoyed for feeling so nice to touch.  
  
     The Knights' studio always offered them silence when the rest of the unit hadn't scheduled a practice. The futon, gifted to the young vampire by their clever producer, served as a comfortable resting area when he expressed interested in napping. The padding felt nicer than the floor, so even if he'd end up trapped here for an hour, the younger couldn't complain about being uncomfortable, at least.  
  
     They remained in silence, Ritsu soaking up his warmth, Izumi sifting through fluffy locks, until a low hum came from the second year. What he thought was snoring wasn't snoring at all, once the older spoke up.  
  
     "Secchan."  
  
     "What?"  
  
     "I love you."  
  
     "... I love you too."  
  
     The vampire gathered his knees underneath himself, then worked to sit upwards upon them, his arms not letting go of the body they held. Izumi's hand dropped from his head to land on Ritsu's thigh instead, the two mere inches apart as they sat on the futon. The abnormal hue of red bore into the model's own rare shade of blue, and he could see the sleepy, affectionate smile that showed the tips of his fangs in an oddly adorable way.  
  
     "I love your eyes."  
  
     "I know. Everyone does."  
  
     "I love your hair, too. The colour and the style. It's cute."  
  
     "... Uhuh. I know that too."  
  
     "Even your skin is really nice. You take care of it so well."  
  
     "Of course I do. Tell me something I don't know."  
  
     "Your hands are soft and nice to hold."  
  
     "..."  
  
     These were comments he heard everywhere, every day, any time, every shoot, every break, every encounter with the outside world- He was a model for a reason, as were a lot of the students in the academy, so of course he knew what he was set on display for. But when this particular person said it, it felt a bit different than all the other times the words were said. He wasn't sure why it was that his face felt a little hot with embarrassment at the compliments he normally soaked up without problem.  
  
     "You're so good with your diet, too. It's a bit annoying, but since it's important to you, it's really admirable that you keep up with it so well."  
  
     "...."  
  
     "And I love watching you dance. Ballet is hard, and you're really graceful, so it's like watching a swan move or something. It transfers over when you dance to Knights' choreography too."  
  
     "....."  
  
     "Your singing is also pretty, 'cause it sounds like there's a charm to it. That's not a voice someone can just copy. I could fall asleep listening to it, probably."  
  
     "... Kuma-kun."  
  
     "Your personality's really something too. On the outside you keep pushing people away, but once you get past all that you're just cute. Like a real _tsundere_ , you know? You're fun to tease."  
  
     "Kuma-kun."  
  
     "Ahh ~ Yeah, when you get to that part, you're really mushy. You care for me a lot like Maakun does. Once you pay attention to me you're really-"  
  
     "Kuuuma-kun!"  
  
     At the interruption, he stopped, though unsure why- and was even more surprised when he felt the cute lips he admired press soft against his own. But he didn't mind. Eyelids slid shut as Ritsu pressed forward, taking full advantage of the rare kiss engaged by the model. It rekindled the happiness he felt in his heart at being around Izumi, and made him want to hug him so tightly there'd be no space left between them.  
  
     Instead the kiss ended. Izumi drew back and they looked at each other, and at last the vampire noticed how red the other's cheeks had become, the grey of his hair an obvious contrast to the bright colour that lay beneath. He had made him flustered.  
  
     "I get it already. The more you say stuff like that the more I don't know what to say."  
  
     A smile, and then a gentle chuckle spilled from the older boy, which earned a small _'hmph'_ from the other. "I thought you knew all this already?"  
  
     "N.. not that much." Gaze broken by the embarrassment, the third year huffed and looked elsewhere. "It's embarrassing when you say it."  
  
     "But not when other people say it, hm? I wonder why that is?"  
  
     Without a pause, the pillow beside them was lifted and smacked into the vampire's face. Ritsu's affection might be too much for Izumi, but so were Izumi's reactions too much for Ritsu.


End file.
